Iris
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl's neighbor thinks he is up to something shady when she sees a parade of women going in and out of his house. One day she decides to ask him about it.


IRIS

AN: My favorite song OF ALL TIME is Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Iris couldn't figure it out, there were so many of them. She didn't want to be nosy, but, there was something going on at her new neighbor's house, and it was a little shady. Daryl had moved into the small house next door to hers a few months ago, he was pleasant enough and kept to himself, she couldn't ask for a better neighbor, but something was way off over there. They were friendly enough, but lately, there was a lot of traffic in and out of his house at night; female traffic.

She knew he worked as a mechanic at the little shop he owned with his brother every day and he had said it was hard work, yet he seemed to have a lot of energy at night.

When they had first met, he didn't give off that vibe at all, she liked him and she felt like he liked her, they had become friends, and apparently, that was all it would ever be. That disappointed her just a little and she didn't want to admit that to herself.

If she had thought of him differently, it was ruined now, whatever he was up to it was surely no good. Iris had been there, done that with her ex, she was not interested in someone who cheated ever again, that was a deal breaker for her.

It was always different women, and sometimes more than one, and sometimes they even arrived together, Iris was scandalized by his behavior. She wondered if they knew about each other, obviously, the tandem women knew, but the others? Or was he pretending to be faithful to them all? It made her angrier than it should have, he wasn't Greg, but maybe he was worse.

Daryl always waved to her if he saw her outside, and Iris was outside a lot tending to her garden or taking care of her lawn. She didn't have a man to do it, and Daryl always offered to help her; Iris always declined. Working in the garden was a type of therapy for her, and she wanted to do it alone. She needed to get her hands dirty and pull all the weeds herself, it was cathartic and necessary.

She grew flowers and vegetables, something she had always wanted to do but never thought she could; now she did a lot of things she would never have before.

But she just couldn't figure Daryl out.

Sometimes he came over for a beer when he wasn't entertaining all those women, and he seemed almost shy with her. After they got to know each other, they talked some, about almost anything, and they had a few laughs together on her front porch that summer. It didn't compute to her, if he was such a player, and she was sure he was, why hadn't he hit on her?

Not that she wanted him to, because she didn't.

Was it that he wasn't attracted to her? Iris had her share of admirers, but she just wasn't ready, and he wasn't interested anyway, she had been friend zoned faster than you can say man whore.

There was nothing wrong with her, even if Greg had made her feel otherwise, Iris liked what she saw in the mirror, she was a catch. Her cute neighbor was just too busy fishing elsewhere to cast his line her way.

Greg had moved out over a year ago and finally, she was starting to feel normal again after her five-year marriage imploded with no warning. Greg had cheated, not once, but three times in five years, and was now remarried to one of her friends that he was fucking on the side. She was over it and over men.

Iris wondered if she could remain friends with Daryl, now that she knew he was just like Greg; as she watched the women coming and going she just couldn't wrap her head around it; why didn't he ever hit on her?

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daryl was home early one scorching night in August and Iris had been drinking wine. As she rocked in the glider chair on her porch, she heard his truck coming down the road and watched him pull in to his driveway. He got out of the truck and he was filthy dirty from work, but to her, he looked amazing.

There was something about a man that worked with his hands for a living that set all of her neurons on high alert, she didn't mind him dirty, in fact, she preferred it.

Greg had been an accountant, and his hands were soft, Daryl's were rough from what she could tell, dirty and such a turn on. He waved, and she waved back, then he called over to her, "Let me get cleaned up, I'll bring over a couple of beers?"

"Ok," Iris replied and sat back in her chair, she huffed to herself and crossed her arms, she really wanted to know what he was up to.

She stewed for a few minutes and then made a decision she was sure might be a mistake, but she couldn't help it. It was none of her business what he got up to what those girls, she knew that. But she needed to know, right now.

Before she lost her nerve Iris set down her glass, stomped over to his house and banged on the door. Daryl opened the door as he was pulling a clean t-shirt over his expansive chest and Iris almost passed out right on the porch. It was either the wine or the fact that his smile was so genuine as if he was pleased to see her.

But she was one of many, and she had no intention of becoming a notch in his bedpost, no matter how cute he was.

"Hey, I'll be right over?"

"How come you never invite me over here?" She said as he opened the door and she followed him into his small house that was the exact layout of hers.

"What?"

" How come you never invite me over?"

"It's an open invitation, isn't it?" He opened the fridge and took out two beers, "Come over anytime."

Iris relaxed her shoulders, he was right, they had said that she was the one that had the glider on her porch and they both liked sitting in it and talking at night.

"As long as you don't have company?" She snarked and his ears perked up at her words, it was not like her to make comments like that, he was interested in what changed suddenly.

"Even if I do, It's all good," He answered as they headed to the kitchen and he opened the fridge, "Want that beer?" He offered one to her, she took it and they headed back outside.

"Are you sure you have time?" She snipped as he handed her a beer and motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs he kept in the porch. They sat opposite each other and for a few minutes just enjoyed the view.

Their houses had the same view, no matter who's porch they sat on they saw the same view of the field and the lake. Iris was happy she kept the house in the divorce, Greg had tried to get it but her Lawyer Andrea had mopped the floor with him.

"I'm not busy tonight," Daryl replied cautiously, Iris was not usually like this with him.

"That's a relief," She said with a roll of her eyes, he loved her green eyes and red hair, her smart mouth was just a bonus as far as he was concerned. Whenever she rolled her eyes whether it was telling him a story or as a reaction to something he said, he was sure he was falling in love with her.

Something was up with her tonight though, he knew her well enough to know that. Daryl decided he would just wait and see what she said, maybe it was a work thing. Sometimes she shared details about her job and he looked forward to these times with her on their porches talking, it was always so casual and friendly, relaxing. It just didn't happen enough as far as he was concerned.

Didn't she know he adored her? Wasn't it obvious?

Daryl looked at her in the moonlight, she was the one and he couldn't tell her. Iris had been so hurt by what her husband did, she didn't say much about that, but what Daryl knew was bad. Daryl saw it too, at first, but she seemed different lately.

"What do you think I'm doing over here Iris?" Daryl chuckled.

"Well isn't it obvious?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"Stop answering my questions with questions. I hate when you do that?"

Then it occurred to him, and his face broke out into a wide grin; Iris thought he was banging all those women and she was not liking it. He was finally getting brought up to the majors and out of the friend zone. But he had to mess with her just a little bit.

"Well," He smiled that lopsided smile at her that she loved, "Did you wanna come inside and see what I do ?"

"What?" She shrieked, "No I don't think so..."

"Oh, so you know how to dance then?" He said with a shrug and a raise of his eyebrows.

"Is that what you're calling it. " She huffed and that just made him laugh even more.

"Iris, I teach...I mean I give..." He paused just to get her more riled up. Her hands were on her hips now and she was scowling," Do you want me to teach you..."

"Teach me what!" She exclaimed.

"How to dance, I give dance lessons in my basement." He said slowly and it took her a minute to process that, really process that, because she had been sure it was something else.

"You mean like the Tango?" She finally said.

"Yeah," He nodded, "Like the Tango, which happens to my specialty,"

Her face was beat red now and he was laughing again, soon she pulled herself together and met his eyes, there had to be some way to save face. She didn't even care how it looked or sounded, she had been so insulted not to be included in this harem of women she thought he had that she made a fool out of herself. She wasn't his wife or girlfriend, she had no reason to act so jealously, and he had known it. He seemed to like it too.

It was either, come up with some good retort or slink home in shame and never see him again.

"How much?" She asked softly, never taking her eyes from his.

"Free for you." He answered back with just a hint of the fire he had been keeping at bay all these months.

"Let's go," She whispered.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Iris followed Daryl down his basement stairs she felt like an idiot. Of course, he was everything that he had seemed to be, she could have known better, but she was just so cautious now. Greg had ruined so much for her and made her so mistrustful of men. They weren't all dogs like him.

"Didn't know you were interested in what I'm doing over here that much I," He snickered as he opened the door and showed her what was indeed a professional dance studio, "Com'ere." He reached his hand out to her.

Daryl led her into the room by the hand and twirled her under his arm as they talked. There was no need for music, the way he moved her around the dance floor was like magic.

"See it's just dance," Then he dipped her, this was the closest he had ever been to her, and normally he would have been nervous, but this was his liar, his domain.

"Wow," Iris sighed as he brought her back up and took her in his arms still leading her around the dance floor. She wasn't used to dancing, it had been a long time and she struggled as he turned her around the floor.

"Just relax Iris," He brought his lips to her ear, "Let me lead you."

"Lead me where?"

"Wherever you want to go..."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So you aren't...?" Iris questioned quietly as they danced, still with no music, and they didn't need it. As she relaxed and let him lead, they practically floated across the room.

"Aren't, what?" He smiled.

"You know..."

"With all those women?" He laughed, "I don't think I'd have the stamina for that, I'm a one woman type guy anyway. I don't play around."

"Oh," So he did have a girlfriend, Iris tried to hide her disappointment. She turned her face to watch them in the wall to ceiling mirror he had in the room, they looked perfect together, it was a damn shame.

"Sure, once someone is on my mind, I can't think of anyone else."

"That's really nice, Daryl, I'm happy for you." Iris choked out, she couldn't wait to go back home and finish that bottle of wine and wallow in what an epic fail this was.

"Don't be," He dipped her again and she laughed despite herself, "I've been waiting for the right time, but I think she only wants to be friends."

"And you don't?" She brought her eyes to his, suddenly catching on to what he was saying, hoping she had read this right after the previous disaster that night.

"No," He danced her backward until her back was against the mirror, "I don't just want to be friends."

"Then kiss me."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later after some wild kissing against the mirror and some more close dancing that was not the way Daryl danced with his students they were back up the stairs and in each other's arms.

"Are you sure about this?" He breathed against her lips as they leaned up against the wall, Daryl ran his hands over her side from her hips, then brought her hands up over her head. He met her eyes, green on blue and searched for answers to all the questions he had been asking himself about her.

"I'm sure," Iris replied and, pulled him closer to her, he groaned then when their lower bodies made contact. Then her hands were under his shirt and pulling it over his head and he had no more doubt about what she wanted.

"You are so beautiful..." Daryl sighed as he brought his hands to her breasts and peppered her neck with hot, wet kisses. His hands were all over her, in her hair then and he breathed in her scent like a dying man searching for oxygen. Then his hands gripped the back of her thighs and he lifted her up into his arms, "I've been thinking about you this way for so long."

"And you don't have anything going on with anyone else," She confirmed and pressed herself against him, allowing a small moan to escape her lips.

"Just you," He kissed her again, pushing his tongue against hers quickly and adjusted her in his arms, "I promise."

"Ok then," She wrapped her legs around his waist, "I'm yours."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

They made it down the hall and into his bedroom, losing her shirt and his jeans in the process. It was perfect and still such a dance between them as they touched each other for the first time. Iris lay back on his bed allowing him to pull her jeans down and toss them over his shoulder.

She reached down to take her panties off and his hand was on hers and he was shaking his head.

"Been waiting and wishing for this for a long time," He joined her on the bed, "Don t wanna rush it ok?"

Iris nodded and brought her hands over his chest, "I don't want to rush either..."

"So trust me, ok." He brought his lips back to hers, "I wanna make you feel so good."

His words lit her on fire as he kissed the shell of her ear after he devoured her mouth with his until she was floating somewhere that she had never been before. Her body was already tingling from the way he kissed her, it was dirty the way he slid his tongue against hers, she had never been kissed with such passion before.

She had been missing out on a lot she suspected. Daryl dug his hands into her red hair and took his time kissing her, touching her and making her feel special. By the time he started to take things further, Iris was about to burst into flames.

"This ok?" He brushed his lips against her neck, sucking softly as he moved his hand down to her breast, over her stomach, then to her inner thigh. She wanted to scream out loud 'YES' but settled for the barest of whispers.

"More than ok."

"Alright," he followed his hand with his lips and settled himself between her legs, licking and kissing across her chest with his hot, wet mouth, "Anything you don't like, you tell me ok?"

"I like it fine," She replied with a smile as he moved her legs apart and kissed down to her stomach, "More than fine."

He peered up at her with a grin, as he kissed each of her inner thighs, "Is that so?"

Iris nodded with a smile and raked her teeth along her bottom lip.

"Fuck that's hot," He groaned and moved lower until her legs were trembling and her fingers were digging into his hair.

"Oh, Jesus, Daryl!" She cried out as she felt his tongue flutter along her lips, then he pushed it inside of her and slid his fingers over her swollen clit, "Oh fuck, oh fuck."

She would have been embarrassed that she came so fast, but it had been so long and it felt so good, she didn't care. Iris couldn't even remember the last time she had an orgasm with another person in the room, years maybe? Her piece of shit ex never went down on her, and when he did it was never with the kind of enthusiasm she had just encountered.

Daryl was smiling like the cat who ate the canary and Iris wasn't having it, she was a woman who was more than willing to suck cock and she brought him to his knees in no time.

"Oh God sweetheart," He moaned as she looked up at him and winked, "Get up here and ride me good."

Iris slithered up to him and laid a kiss on him that made his hair stand on end, it was more aggressive than he thought she would be and then she was sliding down on his dick nice and slow.

"Oh fuck yes..." He groaned and gripped her hips, "This is not going to be a one-time thing, it's just not."

"Damn right," She said as she moved her hips against him in a way that was so perfect for both of them, he gripped her harder as he felt the familiar pull in his gut. He was trying to make it last, but she was so warm and wet around him, so much better than he ever imagined when he thought about her this way.

For once the reality was better than the fantasy he had built up in his head, she really was the one.

Iris had him positioned so that every thrust down hit the sweet spot deep inside of her, and she pulled him close as she rode out the mind-blowing orgasm that hit her out of nowhere,"Oh, goddam right, yes, fuck yes! Fuck yes!"

"That's it, baby," He pushed against her and growled against her chest where his face was currently buried, "Cum on me, cum all over me."

When she screamed, he couldn't take anymore, her pussy was squeezing his cock like a vice and Daryl gave up trying to hold back anymore. He exploded inside of her with a string of expletives that shocked him and pulled her down on top of him. Her head settled down on his chest and he ran his hand through her hair and they stayed that way for a long time, catching their breath and lost in their own thoughts.

Neither of them expected this to happen, now what? Would they just go back to being neighbors or was this something?

Iris stirred and reached for her shirt that was on the floor, but Daryl pulled her closer, "Stay?"

She smiled at him and he pulled the blankets over them as they settled down to go to sleep.


End file.
